


ghost

by sweetgoodgraciousangel



Series: Month of May Prompts 2019 [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Sickfic, injuries, kinda?? idk if u consider injuries... to be sickfics, mentions of uhhh attempted murder, sdafsjfd either way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetgoodgraciousangel/pseuds/sweetgoodgraciousangel
Summary: “Bad ghosts should stay ghosts,” Ace said, turning his head slightly on the pillow.Jester wanted to ask what exactly that meant, but Ace was already drifting off before he could open his mouth again.





	ghost

_“Do you ever crave blood?”_

 

_Ace was caught off guard by the question. He was in the middle of eating something tasty the two of them had discovered this nice inn they stayed in served, downing the food without a second thought. He was so hungry, and it was rather refreshing to eat too after all that they had traveled in recent time. To be able to sit down and have a hot meal was glorious._

 

_Ace paused, raising an eyebrow at Ante. His brother hadn’t said one word throughout this meal up until now._

 

_“Why do you ask?”_

 

_“Curiosity.” Though the lack of wonder in his eyes already debunked that lie._

 

_“...No, not really. Sometimes, if I smell blood, I get kind of parched. Like I’ll instantly want something to drink. But otherwise, no. I don’t actively crave blood. I never have.”_

 

_Ante didn’t respond. He waited just a couple of seconds to see if he would follow up with any sort of comment, but all he got was a single, empty stare (oh god, had it been so soulless). Ante slowly went back to eat and not far after him Ace did too, tension falling over the air so thickly Ace almost felt as if he couldn’t breathe. He found it weird, of course. Sometimes his brother asked him things like that. He wondered if it was just his lack of ability to understand Ace’s ability, but something about it always felt off when he did decide to poke at the details. Like he was asking for other reasons Ace would be upset if he found out about._

 

He was right.

 

That was then, this was now.

 

Ace was looking outside of the single window next to his bed. Diamond and the rest had managed to pull him out of a bad situation, and now here he was, all bundled up in a soft bed, bandages wrapped snugly around injuries that were not to be blinked at. A particularly rough fight with a Phantasm had left him unconscious, and he’s just thanking every star he managed to pull himself out of it alive and that the others did too. 

 

He'd been peacefully asleep when he'd randomly dreamed of that moment, way back then. He couldn't believe how long it'd been since he'd seen that devil of a man. The dream itself wasn't in context scary, but that dead look in Ante's eyes was enough to make him wriggle his way up into a sitting position, choosing to occupy himself by looking at all the things going on outside, driving the image out of his brain.  

 

He heard the knob to the room he was in turn, the door creaking open.

 

He didn’t need to look to know who it was. He'd been checking in on Ace quite frequently, after all. He likely wouldn't be happy to see Ace not resting like before though.

 

“Oh.” Jester said, sounding surprised before quickly becoming exasperated. He approached Ace, putting a hand on his shoulder.

 

“You need to lay down.”

 

“I like bird watching.”

 

“No, you don’t. You told me you don’t.”

 

“Well, now I do.”

 

Ace knew he was being bratty. Jester sighed, shaking his head. His hand slipped from Ace’s shoulder (he missed the warmth of his palm more quickly than he’d like to admit) and sat on the end of the bed, tilting his head at him as if to study him. He must have seen the distant look in Ace’s eyes.

 

“Would you lay down if we talked about what’s keeping you up?”

 

Ace didn’t answer right away. It was almost as if a reply just wouldn't form in his mouth, like he just didn't have the energy to keep up with anything at the moment. After waiting a short spell, seeing Ace's disposition unchanging, Jester tried again.

 

“You look like you have something on your mind. Is it the Phantasm that hurt you?”

 

Ace nibbled on his lower lip, feeling his fangs skim over the thin skin there. Jester again waited, and when he didn't receive a reply, he lowered his voice as if trying not to break something that’s fragile. Ace could have melted under that gentleness, only knowing it from Jester. He distantly wondered if he was this tender to everyone he met. He was his rival, for crying out loud. Do rivals become this kind to one another?

 

“You can always tell me anything if you’re comfortable enough to, you know. I won’t judge you.”

 

Ace finally tore his eyes away from the window, turning them toward Jester, who he swore jumped with the movement. The sad part was Ace wanted to scream just about as loudly as he was capable of everything that was bothering him. He doesn’t even quite know what kicked it all off. Perhaps it’s because as soon as he was deemed in a serious condition, Diamond let Ace drink as much of their blood as they could bear. Ace’s wounds became better not but all the way healed.

 

That’s about when he started thinking about Ante. It's probably why he had that dream.

 

This time, Jester really did jump. Ace raised an eyebrow.

 

“What?”

 

“A-Ah, nothing, nothing. You look like you’ve seen a ghost though.”

 

 _I did_. But Ace didn’t make the effort to correct him.

 

Instead, he let up slightly, shifting on the bed and wincing with the movement, the bandages rubbing uncomfortably into what remained of his injuries. He contemplated his next words, and for a couple of minutes he fell silent. Did he have it in him to talk about it yet? Ever since the night he fled from Ante’s side, he’s never once said his name. Thought about it? Oh yes, many times. Late at night when he can’t sleep and all he can think about is the cold press of sharpened silver up against his throat, one hand twisting his hair so tightly in corpse-like fingers he was terrified the strands would rip from his head, and the wicked whisper that haunted him to this day of promises he would not see the light of another day.

 

Ante had almost killed him. Ante had wanted him dead the whole time they traveled together. Ante plotted to murder Ace for an entire year and almost managed to do it. He got away after being kicked within an inch of his life and he’s just grateful that was even possible in the first place.

 

His stomach twisted and he suddenly felt very ill, shivers crawling down his spine. Jester must have seen it, the way he froze up and scooted closer to him on the bed.

 

“Ace? Ace, oh Gods, you look pale - “

 

Ace laughed, though it was clearly forced.

 

“I’ve _always_ been pale. Haven’t you noticed?”

 

“Stop this entire act. It pains me to see you like this.”

 

Ace was quiet once more, even as Jester finally convinced him to lay back down on the bed. Stress fled his shoulders and he was certainly more comfortable than he was before, but he’s also never been one to be able to sit down for long periods of time. He’s doubting greatly he’ll rest easy tonight.

 

Ace closed his eyes as Jester touched the back of his hand to his forehead, relishing in the warmth once more. When he moved to pull it away, Ace reached out and caught it. It could be because the pain was making him a little of sorts, but he did know he didn’t want to let go. Jester didn’t seem to mind, grasping his hand tightly in return.

 

“Bad ghosts should stay ghosts,” Ace said, turning his head slightly on the pillow.

 

Jester wanted to ask what exactly that meant, but Ace was already drifting off before he could open his mouth again.

**Author's Note:**

> can u believe ace and jest get married lol
> 
> also fuck ante


End file.
